Once Opon a Dime
by p4piper
Summary: Phoebe finds that the seer lied to her about her baby. Andy is the Charmed One's Whitelighter
1. Chapter One

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner.

I am reposting this story as I've notice some grammar mistakes. I was young when I first wrote this story.

Paris is in the shower, Andy orbs in.

Andy: Hey Prue

Paris: Wrong room, get out. (Just then Paige orbs in with big Chris and Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Andy hi.

Paige: You know him.

Phoebe: Yeah he was Prue's boyfriend.

Paige: Ok I'm still clueless on Halliwell family information. (Paris said from shower)

Paris: And the elders didn't tell him.

Phoebe: WHAT?

Chris: It's true. Aunt Paige can you go get mom.

Andy: Aren't you too young to be an aunt to a 22 year old.

Paige: He is 23 and he's from the future. (Paige starts to orb out but stays when she see a swirl of orbs.) Never mind (Piper orbs in with Wyatt, baby Chris and Leo.)

Piper: I guess no one knows that this is a bathroom and my daughter in law is in it.

Paris: Thanks Mom.

Piper: We will be in the attic. (Goes to the attic and everyone follows.) Alright what's this all about?

Paige: Oh I don't know the fact that we have a new White lighter that my sister forgot to tell me about.

Andy: Sister, where's Prue.

Phoebe: Dead.

Andy: WHAT? HOW?

Piper: She was killed five years ago by a demon. It was such a loss to us.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner

Andy: So what am I doing here? (Paris comes into the attic.)

Phoebe: We are still the Charmed Ones.

Andy: How if Prue's died?

Paige: I'm there haft sister.

Andy: Oh… (Paris Faints.)

Chris: Paris. (Darryl comes up the stairs)

Darryl: Hey. (Sees Paris) Oh my God. (Into his mike) Can I get an ambulance down by 1306 Prospect Street? I got a 22 year old female looks like she fainted. What happened?

Andy: Darryl (Darryl turns and sees Andy.)

Darryl: Oh no, not you too.

Andy: What does he mean?

Phoebe: He knows.

Andy: So is there anyone that doesn't know?

Paige: A lot of people, but can we get back to my niece.

Darryl: Can't you heal her?

Paige: Well I don't know how to do that.

Chris: I could try but…

Darryl: Never mind.

Leo: She is your wife, don't you care.

Chris: I do, but…

Piper: Powers not working.

Chris: Baby Chris had powers.

Piper: NO, not yet.

Chris: Sorry mom but it was bound to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner

Piper: I can handle it. I guess this is how I die huh.

Chris: Nice try mom, I'm not telling anything about the future because it can mess up a lot of things.

Leo: You die?

Piper: Fight later, heal now.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: I mean, help them so Chris doesn't lose his wife like Phoebe lost her husband.

Andy: Husband…I miss a lot haven't I.

Phoebe: Ex…(Phoebe gets cut off by Piper)

Piper: Phoebe can you take the boys downstairs. Thanks. (Phoebe goes downstairs with Wyatt and Baby Chris.)

Paige: What was that all about?

Piper: Remember when the elders decided to take Leo away and I was died.

Paige: Which time?

Piper: The last time… well in my death spot I met Cole.

Paige: Cole. Oh honey I'm sorry.

Piper: Very funny, anyways I found out a few things. First there's no divorce. Cole never signed any papers. And second you remember the baby.

Paige: How could I forget, it almost killed me?

Piper: He's alive.

Paige: WHAT?

Piper: Paige, he's still our nephew. (Paige cuts her off, panicking)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Paige: That almost killed your sister.

Piper: Anyways, Phoebe can't find out yet.

Paige: You can trust me. (They all orb downstairs.)

Piper: Oh yeah, like the time when WE were going to tell Phoebe TOGETHER that her husband was a demon again.

Paige: Jeez, sorry that I'm a Halliwell. (Ambulance pulls up, two attendants comes out and goes into the house.)

Attendant #1: What happened here?

Piper: I don't know, one minute she was fine, the next she as on the ground.

Attendant #2: (Near Paris) Weak pulse. (Lifts her into the ambulance.) Any of you know her info.

Chris: I'm her husband.

Attendant #1: Come with us please.

Chris: Please come visit. (They leave)

Paige: I'll go get Phoebe. (Orbs upstairs.)

Andy: I need to sit down.

Piper: Now I wonder why they didn't tell you.

Andy: They wanted me to find out on my own.

Piper: How nice. Do you mind orbing us upstairs?

Andy: Sure. (They all orb upstairs)

Paige: Phoebe I'm sorry.

Piper: You told her?

Phoebe: I had a right to know did I not…..


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Paige: She beat it out of me.

Piper: Well first we have to see if Paris is ok. (Chris is in the hospital room holding Paris' hand. Paris is still out)

Chris: Paris can you hear me. Come on honey. I love you. Please wake up. (He cries. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Darryl and Leo orbs in.)

Piper: Chris…

Chris: Mom.

Piper: What's wrong?

Chris: They wouldn't tell me.

Phoebe: Don't worry, Paris will be all right.

Chris: I just wish I knew what is happening with her. (Doctor comes in with her chart.)

Doctor: Family meeting.

Chris: Yeah. What's wrong with her?

Doctor: Congrats Dad, if all goes well, your child will be born around the middle of March.

Chris: She's pregnant.

Doctor: She must have moved to fast. She shouldn't do that.

Chris: Thanks Doctor. (Doctor turns to leave) Wait why won't she wake up. And how far along is she?

Doctor: She should wake up soon. She's five and a haft month. Bye now. (The Doctor leaves.)

Piper: I'm going to be a grand mom. (Paris in bed still asleep.)

Paris: Stay away… you can't have him. No not the baby. Please.

Chris: Paris, it's ok. Wake up. (Paris wakes up)

Paris: Chris, oh thank God.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Phoebe: Huh. (Phoebe is confused by this.)

Paris: I had a bad dream. You were being taken away by a demon. HIM.

Chris: But you said something… Oh my God. (Chris orbs out)

Paris: Chris, no… (Paris orbs out after him)

Andy: She can orb too. Ok where are they going?

Piper: Home. I think I know what Paris meant. (They orb out. Cut to the Mayor)

Paris: Stay away. You can't have him. No not the baby. Please leave him. No ow. (TCH places his hand on Paris stomach and takes the baby out of her.)

Turner Cole Halliwell: It's all of you I want. Big, little Wyatt, big, little Chris, and of course your baby. (Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo. Andy and Darryl orb in.)

Piper: Hey let go of her. (Goes to freeze him, but it doesn't work.)

Paige: Crystals, circle. (A circle of crystals orbs and forms a circle around TCH and the baby.)

TCH: Damn it Witches. (Mummers) Why didn't I sense that?

Phoebe: Well it is a witch's house.

TCH: Power of two won't work on me.

Paige: No but the power of three might.

TCH: Who are you king sister. Prue Halliwell is died. (Mummers again) and so isn't Aunt Paige.

Phoebe: Paige don't I have an idea. (To TCH) Maybe the power of two would have to do. Come and get us. (TCH tries to get out but the cage won't let him.)

TCH: You think you're powerful to take me out. I'm strong as the source was. By the way how is your husband? (Under his breath) my father.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Ben. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Andy: Your husband was the source?

Phoebe: Yeah. (To TCH) For your information, my husband has been died for a year and a haft. I think.

TCH: Sorry. You know what not really. Let's see how many people have you loved die. Andy, Grams, Patty…

Piper: Watch it.

TCH: (Continues) Prue, Phoebe's baby, and now Cole. Man you Halliwell Witches need more suffering. Maybe you need more and I'll be the one to give it to you…..

Phoebe: How, when you can't get out of that cage?

TCH: One of you must have put it there.

Paige: Pheebs, I'm thinking that spell that we use on Cole.

Phoebe: Good idea Paige, ready Piper.

TCH: What are you doing?

Phoebe: What we do ever since our sister died?

Sisters: Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Alora, Helena, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space. (CTH is still there)

Paige: It didn't work.

TCH: Not without the power of three.

Paige: I got another idea. Knife. (Knife tech orbs to her. She cuts herself and puts the blood into the bowl.) Powers of the sisters rise, coarse unseen across the sky. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me. (A gust a wind and a magical swirl appear with blue lights. Prue returns when finish.) It worked.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Ben. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Andy: What just happened?

Prue: Andy, hi, what are you doing here?

Piper: Paige, you mean to tell me that you could have done this a while ago.

Paige: No.

Piper: Paige

Paige: Yes, but I couldn't tell you.

Phoebe: Alright then, I'm not divorce, my husband is still alive, my baby who tried to kill its aunt is still alive, and my sister summons my dead sister. This is too much to handle. What was your idea?

Paige: Power of four.

TCJ: There's no such thing.

Paige: Wanna bet?

Paris: No!

Piper: Why not?

Chris: Yeah, why not?

Paige: Because your power of three spells damage my baby. Imagine what the power of four would do.

TCH: Thanks Paris:

Paris: Why do you have to be mean and evil? You have good in your blood.

TCH: (Looks at Phoebe) Not since my mother and her sisters killed my father and my mother given me up.

Paris: She had no choice. It's the seer you should blame. She kidnapped you.

Phoebe: Seer. (To TCH) You're my child?

TCH: Yep.

Piper: Paige

TCH: Not so fast.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Paige: So that's why..?

Paris: Yeah.

Paige: Prue nice to meet you. Come with me. (Walks toward Prue)

TCH: Not this time. You two are going to pay with you did to my father. (Brings them toward the cage.)

Paris: Cole

TCH: What they're the two aunts that didn't like my father?

Prue: But you don't know me, I'm died.

Piper: So what's you plan exactly.

Paris: Well he can't really get out yet.

TCH: Remember who I have. (Points at the baby)

Chris: Leave it out of this.

TCH: No.

Paris: Okay plan B. baby (The baby orbs back to Paris) Nice. Baby in belly. (Baby orbs into Paris' belly.) Weird.

Piper: What was that for?

Paris: Plan B. Aunt Phoebe. (Phoebe comes to Paris and Paris whispers something in her ear. Phoebe agrees.)

Phoebe: Turner, I would never have given you up. I love you. I loved your father, but I moved on from him. But you're my son and you'll always be. Let go of your aunts and come give you mom a hug. (Phoebe picks up a crystal removing the circle. TCH comes out and hugs Phoebe and let's go of his aunts.)

TCH: I love you so much mom.

Phoebe: Where's baby you?

TCH: With Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Phoebe: How did I know?

Paige: So that was plan B.

Paris: Yup.

Piper: What was plan A?

Paige: Power of four, but I don't think we want to use that on our nephew.

Paris: Right you are. Oh we better go back before the doctor notice we're missing.

Leo: Right let's go. (Paige orbs everyone to the hospital. Doctor comes in when everyone is back.)

Doctor: Well Mrs. Halliwell you look fine. My only suggestion is don't move so fast. Who's everyone?

Chris: Oh this is my mom, dad, little me, my big brother Wyatt, my aunt Phoebe, her son Turner Cole Halliwell, my aunt Paige, my died aunt Prue, her died boyfriend Andy and his partner Darryl. (Doctor is puzzled by this)

Doctor: I'm going to check and see if you're okay. (He leaves.)

Piper: Chris.

Chris: What? He asked?

Phoebe: What Happen to "Future Consequences?" Where did your mind go?

Paige: I think I know where it went?

Prue: To hell.

Paige: Right you are sis.

Prue: I'm so glad to finally meet you. Welcome to the family. (To Phoebe and Piper) I love you guys so much. I'll be watching you.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and Turner. And any other characters you don't recognize from Charmed.

Piper: (Crying) do you have to go?

Prue: (Goes to hug both Pier and Phoebe) Yes but I'll be in touch. (To Paige) I love you too. (Hugs Paige) hey Andy you want to come with me?

Andy: Sure.

Prue: Be well my beloved sisters, niece, and nephews. Remember "Power of three will set us free. The power of four will give us more." (Prue orbs out with Andy.)

Piper: Thank you Paige.

Paige: You're welcome.

Piper: Chris you better come back from the future with that grandchild of mine.

Chris: I will mom. Love you both. (Hugs Leo and Piper.) Don't worry.

Paris: Bye mom, dad. (Chris and Paris orb out to the portal in which they came.)

Leo: How are we going to explain this?

Paige: I have an idea. (Halliwell house later that night.)  
Phoebe: I can't believe that it worked.

Paige: Yeah I mean you pull of a stunt like that. Wow.

Paige: You are lucky to have a sister like me.

Phoebe and Piper: We know.

Leo: So now…

Phoebe: WE bring home my son.

Paige: Phoebe.

TCH: Relax Aunt Paige; I'm not going to hurt you.

Paige: I don't know…

TO BE CONTUNED!


	12. Update

Update….I am working on the reposting of Once Upon a Dime 2….


End file.
